Hércules
by HacchiJuu
Summary: Un pequeño viaje a Venecia como cultura general y reencuentro. Juudai espera que su visita sea algo grato, como una película cursi. Una ligera desilusión, quizá no es tan inmaduro como creía. [Drabble] [Johan x Judai]


_Drabble [770 palabras]_

**Hércules**

Judai estaba consciente de que su capacidad mental era la más efímera de todas. Era un genio indudablemente, pero sólo para los duelos; era un asco en todo lo demás.

También era un muchacho, una persona normal dentro de sus facultades –aunque jurarían todos no estar de acuerdo–. Como fuera, si se tuviera que llamarlo así, su fanatismo a un amor platónico era lo que estimulaba a sus inminentes esfuerzos por ser un poco más de lo que no era para conseguir su objetivo: ser interesante.

Fuera de su amor por un juego que lo había acorralado contra la espada y la pared por más de una vez, llegó a comprender que los duelos no era una tontería, o, sino, que él era un completo estúpido.

Jurarían todos, incluso él mismo, que era más probable lo segundo.

Y como la luz de la razón lo había iluminado con el reflejo de piedras esmeraldas –pero que no lo había iluminado de toda su ignorancia–, se la pasó recorriendo Italia para conocer un poco más del origen por la familia de su amante. O amigo. ¿Cómo debería llamarlo? ¡Cielos, era un estúpido!

Así, sus persecuciones lo habían encontrado en Venecia, y después de sus desastres, siguió recorriendo todo el centro del arte e historia.

Se preguntó, inteligentemente, si había cometido un error. En vez de merodear por los museos de arte italiana, saber sobre la antigua Roma, la sangre del Vaticano y todo lo demás que en realidad le importaban por Johan y no por la misma historia, ¿no debía mejor saber sobre los vikingos? Es decir, Johan era escandinavo. ¡Ilusamente recaía en un juego de cartas en vez de la realidad, otra vez!

Recibió una llamada que lo había esperanzado. Justamente había pasado por la Iglesia de Dante cuando estaba en Florencia, pidiéndole a Beatrice, que realmente no sabía con un demonio quién era, que hiciera que sus esfuerzos por amor le dieran frutos.

Algo estúpido. Leyó la Divina Comedia porque pensó que sería graciosa, y lo único de lo que se enteró es que Dante estaba loco, al principio, porque recorriendo la Italia y la Florencia, le encontró sentido.

Johan, por hazañas de Beatrice, o Ra, también se dedicó a recorrer la Italia con más sentido que Judai. Él, al menos, había dejado su idea de ser un duelista 'profesional' y dedicarse mejor a la historia del duelo, entre otras cosas.

Y bueno, Juudai esperanzado, corrió en busca de lo que infantilmente llamó Verdadero Amor. Más ilusionado todavía, Johan le había dicho que quería mostrarle algo. Su tono fue delicado, sutil y cariñoso, casi como si le propusiera el amor eterno.

Corrió entre los pasillos de Il Museo Di Palazzo, creyendo que se terminaría topando con Johan en algún Jardín hermoso dentro de la arquitectura excepcional. ¿Quién diría que un muchacho tan estúpido y despistado pensaría de una forma tan rotundamente cursi? Se impresionó, pero más lo impresionó encontrarse con Johan en el Salón de los Quinientos, contemplando la estatua de Hércules y Diomedes.

¿Algo romántico? No. ¿Algo cursi? ¡Mucho menos! ¡Johan se reía como un pre-adolescente contemplando a los Dioses en una inmadura mal interpretación de lo que podría ser un movimiento sexual sínico! Cuando vio a Judai fue cuando pudo soltar su carcajada, como si fuera secundado, mientras el nipón estupefacto se enfrentaba a la dolorosa imagen que tenía enfrente.

–Hey, ¿alguna vez habías visto algo así?

Francamente, sí. Italia estaba rodeada de falos indiscutiblemente, y era algo que Judai ya no podía ver cómo algo de qué reírse porque había decidido madurar para una carcajada del escandinavo. De pronto se sintió como Hércules, conteniendo todo su conocimiento que aprendió con tanto interés para ofrecer, y que ahora lo tomaba de los testículos, a expensas de que si lo dejaba ir, le arrancaría demasiado.

¿Era un tic, acaso? Quedó boquiabierto.

–Me voy.

Antes de irse de la academia recordaría ciertas palabras de amor y esperanza que intercambió con el muchacho que ahora no comprendía cómo Judai se iba, cosa misma que lo habían motivado a madurar.

Pensó que su reencuentro sería algo más como las películas que nunca le interesaron, ahora más bien era una comedia romántica donde se sentía apretado del pene, esperando a ser arrancado. Por su parte, tendría que esperar a que Johan madurara, muy pronto, que lo venía siguiendo y gritando desde atrás.

Sabía que lo que vendría sería algo más… lindo. Pero hasta entonces no dejaría de pensar en todos los falos que tuvo que ver colgados del cielo para apreciar el que se llevaría el premio.

Si usted entiende.

Tenía esto guardado en alguna parte remota de mi computadora lol Y nunca lo compartí, sólo con mi mami Teffi, y, bueno, como quiero formatear mi máquina, a ver dónde pongo toda la porquería que tengo (?). Esto lo escribí cuando leía 'Inferno' de Dan Brown, donde la historia se desarrolla precisamente en Venecia, y en una parte, una mujer ve la estatua de Hércules y Diomedes. Ahí, Hércules tiene echado en el hombro a Diomedes, a punto de arrojarlo, pero éste lo toma de los testículos, por lo que al hacer eso, se los arrancaría. Lel

orz


End file.
